


Fangs of Death

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, And Zag is all up for it, And Zagreus is obsessed with them, Because Than feels apologetic, Biting, Blindfolds, But just for the sake of context, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Growling, I'm Bad At Tagging, It stings a little, Jealousy, Light Angst, Like, Lots of it, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Marking, Megaera is mentioned, Misunderstandings, More smut this time around, Not /that/ rough but still pretty rough for a while, Nothing more, Oral Fixation, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Than gets all bite-y, Than has fangs, Than has this rivalry with Meg, Thanatos is going to teach him a lesson about making Death jealous, Top Thanatos, Zag is /his/ after all, Zag is a tease, Zag is madly in love, Zag loves seeing Than get possessive, bottom Zagreus, don't mind me, just a tad, she makes a tiny appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: Zagreus found out, during their first heated kiss, that Thanatos has fangs. It had been troubling him ever since, but not in the way that one would think. He wants to feel those fangs on his skin, all over, but Thanatos is usually too busy to try and tend much to his prince's needs...So what if Zagreus tries to rile him up in all of the wrong ways?
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 521





	Fangs of Death

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Please check out my Twitter!!☆
> 
> NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!
> 
> I came up with another one of my dumb headcanons where, as you guessed, Than has fangs. It won't be anything vampiric or something, so don't expect blood-sucking or anything, heavens no- It's just gonna be Than getting jealous and possessive because Zag acts like a little shit and riles him up enough for Than to get rough with him.
> 
> REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for these two, write them down in the comments below for me to check out and choose from! Thank you for reading my works and let's buckle up, guys! This one's gonna be something-

Zagreus is a very physical type of person.

He craves contact like he craves air, no matter what type it is, truly. Most of his contact with others is purely platonic, like hugs and high-fives here and there, or maybe a kiss on the cheek from his mother from time to time. But with one particular person, Zagreus' contact is entirely romantic and intimate. And that person is Death himself. 

Zagreus and Thanatos are a couple. They have been for a while now and yet, despite that, they barely get any time to enjoy each other's company. What with Thanatos' work always dragging him out on the surface and Zagreus' own causing him to repeatedly attempt escaping their realm, their encounters are usually limited in frequency and short in time. 

And it doesn't sit well with Zagreus in the slightest.

_The last time the prince met his beloved, they shared a much deeper kiss than usual. Thanatos seemed pretty frustrated after he had to deal with a mishap regarding the souls he had to gather, so he poured his feelings into the kiss with Zagreus, coaxing the prince's mouth open for their tongues to collide and engage in a special, heated dance together. Now, Zagreus wasn't necessarily a stranger to kisses of this nature, having heard of them before and making himself a clean idea of how they would be, but something about this particular kiss caught his attention as soon as he slid his own tongue inside his lover's cold mouth._

_Thanatos has fangs._

_Zagreus wasn't usually known for his extreme attention to details due to his energetic and always-on-the-move nature, but the fact that he missed this aspect regarding Thanatos, his own lover, troubled him greatly. How could he not notice it when the older spoke? When he opened his mouth to utter words in that beautiful voice of his? He must've been blind._

_Once Thanatos pulled away to let Zagreus breathe, the prince was flushed and watching him with surprise, bringing himself up to speak in a slightly heated tone, "Than, you have fangs? Gods, sweetheart, I never-"_

_"You have no need to trouble yourself with the thought of not noticing, Zagreus. It's not even that important." Thanatos interrupted, pulling away from the younger and summoning his scythe, already about to shift again since his duty was calling as usual. Zagreus tried to stop him, but Death Incarnate didn't pay him much mind, his frustrating situation still troubling him enough to get him right back on the job for the sake of dealing with everything._

_Yet, unbeknownst to Thanatos, this new piece of information was extremely important to Zagreus._

After that day, Thanatos had been gone for a long while. Zagreus missed him greatly, but he tried his best to occupy himself with his own tasks, diverting his attention to the endless waves of enemies he was facing as he traversed the levels of the Underworld towards his usual goal. However, not even those were enough to get his mind off his lover, as well as the undeniable fact that the said man possessed something extremely... _arousing_ for the fiery prince of Hell. 

_How could Zagreus get Thanatos to bite him?_ It certainly was an issue for the prince, who often found himself trying to wrack his brain for a solution to this particular predicament for the past few days. Thanatos barely had the time to get touchy with the youth, so how could Zagreus even solve this utterly infuriating problem? 

As he laid there on his luxurious, comfy bed, Zagreus stared at the black ceiling above with an empty, mismatched gaze. Thanatos didn't come home in almost two weeks now and (as silly as it may sound since we are talking about Death here) Zagreus is certainly worried. The prince made an effort to question his father about it, to which the master of the house replied in a rather dull fashion as he signed papers and sent shades off, "Thanatos is tending to a difficult situation right now. A war broke loose on the surface and the influx of souls in need of passage is too overwhelming for Charon and that fool Hermes to handle alone." 

Of course, Zagreus knew Than played a very important role in the lives of mortals, representing their end, the one to help them part ways with their realm and come over to the other side. But then again, Thanatos also played a huge role in _his_ life, so Zag couldn't help but miss his beloved, despite trying to focus on other matters. And the notion of not getting to feel the older close to him, hold him and kiss him deeply, _feel those fangs against his tongue again_... 

_It drove Zagreus insane._

The prince asked his mother for a little bit of guidance regarding his feelings. It was probably the most sane thing to do, talk it out with someone he trusts and loves. Everyone says that parents are a child's closest friends and, despite Persephone not having been with Zagreus for a long time, the prince surely feels that way regarding his birthmother. Persephone listened to Zagreus' concerns and, patting his head in that way only a mother could, she smiled softly in a compassionate manner, humming, "Thanatos is certainly a busy god, Zagreus... but he will come back home, soon. I can almost feel it. After all, he loves you dearly, so he must miss you as much as you miss him, if not more. When he returns, however, " She paused, a mischievous aura suddenly coming over her, catching Zagreus slightly off-guard before she continued, " _make him wish to stay._ " Was all Persephone said, then excusing herself to check on her grumpy husband, who seemed just about to set something ablaze due to the (honestly dumb) shade he was currently dealing with.

Zagreus tried to process what his mother was implying and, after the most minimal amount of thought, a bright thought (not at all bright, pretty bad, actually) struck him all of a sudden. 

_...What if he makes Thanatos jealous?_

Zag was well aware of the possessive nature his beloved Thanatos carried. The prince never failed to see the way Death Incarnate looked (almost as if he was about to _snarl_ ) at some of those who got too close for comfort to Zagreus. So what if he could exploit that knowledge and get Thanatos to stay for longer? What if... _what if Thanatos finally ends up putting those fangs of his to good use too?_

It's worth a shot. Definitely. And Zagreus knows exactly who to use for this kind of situation, against his better judgement.

* * *

A couple of days later, while Zagreus was helping Dusa out with brushing Cerberus so the beast wouldn't shed his fur all over the place, a familiar sound of someone shifting inside the house caught the prince's attention. Zagreus couldn't help but smirk to himself, knowing full well it was Thanatos who caused it, excusing himself from Dusa's side to go and greet his lover, the small gorgon squealing to herself silently and happily at the thought of those two being reunited.

Thanatos was floating idly near the railing of the west balcony, in front of the small table Zagreus bought for him a while back. ' _Typical_ ', Zagreus thought with a smile, the sight of his lover finally returning making his heart race happily despite him trying to seem composed. Thanatos already felt Zagreus' presence getting closer, so he turned around to face the prince, looking just as tired as usual, if not more so this time around. "Zagreus." Death Incarnate said with a small smile, but his tone was slightly softer and warmer when addressing the younger god and the fact that he opened his mouth surely made the prince's mismatched eyes catch sight of the fangs poking out from beneath Than's lips. _Gods, those again-_

"Than." Zagreus hummed, smiling happily as he walked up to his lover, trying not to stare too much at the other's mouth since he didn't want Than to feel self-conscious. Thanatos was expecting the prince to pull him down into one of those 'welcome home' type of kisses he came to appreciate more than he let on, but he ended up being slightly surprised (and pretty disappointed) when Zagreus did no move for such thing. Even after he had been gone for so long... "It's good to see you home! I trust you had a pleasant trip this time around, love?" Zagreus questioned, throwing in that usual pet name and trying to get Thanatos to speak to him as he motioned the older god to come along towards the lounge. Thanatos, although unsure of what was up with Zagreus, simply followed along as he explained what he went through on the surface for the past two weeks, as well as the incompetence he had to deal with from most of the souls he did his best to shepherd. Zagreus listened to him and hummed or nodded here and there, but Thanatos felt as if something was... _off._

Zagreus wasn't as chatty as usual. Usually, by this time, he would be asking Thanatos about all of the small things Death Incarnate saw up there, on the surface, or about how he feels. Could it be that the prince is mad at him? He thought he clarified to the youth the matter that it wasn't his intention to go missing for so long, that his work was what was keeping him away from home for even weeks at a time. If Zagreus was upset at him for it, Thanatos had no clue what else he could say given he wasn't the best at dealing with such situations.

But Zagreus wasn't talking much not because he was angry at Than, but because he was sorting what he had to say next in his mind for his plan to be successful. Once they made it to the lounge, the prince couldn't help but mentally cheer when he spotted a familiar figure begrudgingly having a drink by one of the tables, her brows furrowed, her whip at the ready. 

_Megaera_.

What other person could Zagreus even use for what he had in mind? The prince knew Thanatos didn't feel fond towards the fury, even more so considering she _did_ confess her affections towards Zagreus a while ago, even if the youth turned her down. So this? _This was perfect for his plan._

"Ah, look who it is!" Zagreus suddenly said, his mood shifting to a very cheerful one, almost as if he was more delighted to see Meg than he was to see his own lover. Thanatos almost flinched at the way the youth walked over to the pissed off fury with a small skip in his step, who eyed him questioningly, annoyance washing off of her in thick waves. "I wager you had a nice day so far, Meg?" Zag hummed, staying by the woman's side, Megaera raising an eyebrow in confusion before she crossed her arms over her chest and hissed.

"I lost to an insufferable brat like _you_ again, Zagreus. My day had been just _dandy_." She said, sarcasm dripping from her tone even more than her obvious displeasure. Zagreus just offered her a small laugh, playfully placing his arm around her shoulders in a way that made Thanatos bite the inside of his cheek hard enough to cause a wound due to the sharpness of his fangs, Death Incarnate keeping his distance for the time being considering he wasn't keen on interacting with Megaera in any way. He stood by the Wretched Broker's booth, trying to seem impassive, but the way his golden eyes glowed eerily as he gazed at his lover and the fury certainly spoke enough volumes about his _actual_ mood. 

"Oh, no need to be sour about it! You know you are a very capable warrior, after all. I just got lucky~" Zag almost purred, Megaera still not getting _what in the blazes_ was up with the prince and why was he behaving like so, but she couldn't deny the fact that she sort of liked the slight contact between them. "Hey, did you do something to your hair? You look lovely today, Meg, dear." Zagreus hummed, the nickname making Thanatos grip his scythe hard enough it would break if he wasn't careful.

**_Dear?_ **

Megaera, not really getting what Zagreus was trying to do, simply settled on responding in a less offensive tone. "...Not really. I just... brushed it?" She muttered, one of her hands resting on Zag's shoulder just for the sake of not feeling awkward and for catching a bit of the prince's wonderful warmth. The way her fingers brushed dangerously close to Zagreus' exposed skin almost made Thanatos see _red_ , because _Blood and Darkness, what happened between these two while he was gone?_

Zagreus continued his shameless flirting, making Meg somehow feel as if she was supposed to get more comfortable, up until Thanatos truly couldn't take the sight anymore, feeling the need to step in at all costs. It stung, because he _knows_ that he isn't the best lover out there due to his tendency to stay away from home for long periods of time, but _seriously? Megaera?_

That wouldn't do. And he _has_ to do something about it.

"...Pardon the interruption." Thanatos floated closer, his expression colder than Zagreus (or anyone, for that matter) had ever seen it before. His tone was similarly chilly, deep and apparently uncaring as he spoke, "Zagreus. I thought you wanted to talk to me about something since you called me over." Death Incarnate said, matter-of-factly, Zagreus watching him with a seemingly unbothered gaze, even though deep down, the way Thanatos acted made him both hurt and _burn with excitement_ at the same time. This was it.

_Than's possessive side was showing_. 

"Ah, certainly, love." Zag hummed, moving away from Megaera, the fury glaring at Thanatos silently, as if blaming him for the lack of contact from Zagreus that she was now facing once again. Thanatos returned her glare in kind, if not harsher, his golden eyes almost managing to send a soft _shiver_ down the woman's spine due to how dangerous and predatory it looked. He was undoubtedly pissed off and even Megaera knew for a fact that she wouldn't win a fight against a raging Thanatos at full power. They may both be chthonic gods, but Death Incarnate possesses abilities _far_ superior to her own. "Shall we?" Zagreus asked, motioning towards his bedchambers, Thanatos already close on his trail, but not before he hissed softly towards Meg. The fury felt inclined to reciprocate the gesture even though she knew this whole situation wasn't even her fault. Zagreus approached her first, after all, so Thanatos has no reason to be angry at _her_.

Not that it even matters anymore. _After all, Death Incarnate has what is rightfully his._

The short trip to Zag's bedchambers was silent. Zagreus didn't say a word until they entered the chambers and Thanatos was too furious and hurting to actually attempt to say anything when he could be heard by others besides his lover. He felt guilty for always being away, but now, after he witnessed that scene from the lounge... all he felt was a coil of harsh, uncertain emotions and the utter need to _claim_. Zagreus stepped inside the chambers first, turning to face Thanatos with a rather carefree smile, his tone as playful as usual, as if he didn't just get that close to Megaera knowing Than's feelings about her. "Mm, now.. what did I want to say?" He muttered, Thanatos just staying silent, a pained expression mixed with a sheen of anger on his features. "Than? Are you okay?" The prince asked, and, despite not trying to, he sounded slightly nervous. Okay, maybe _very_ nervous.

Fuck, he didn't mean to make Than feel hurt. Maybe trying to make the older jealous wasn't the best approach to all this, after all... He should've considered Than's trust issues and the man's tendency to feel guilty without having to. What was Zagreus even thinking? When Thanatos opened his mouth to speak, Zagreus' heart ached. " _...Do you like her, too?_ " Death Incarnate murmured, his tone still cold and harsh as he landed in front of Zagreus, looking down at him (due to their difference in size) with pained eyes. Zagreus could tell Thanatos took it all too seriously and seeing those gorgeous golden eyes showing uncertainty, well... _maybe he did make a huge mistake back there, after all._

"What? No, Than, it's not-" Before Zagreus could continue, Thanatos pushed him down onto the bed and towered over him, hands keeping the prince's wrists pinned down above his head with a tighter grip than usual as he stared into his mismatched eyes with hurt showing all over his features. " _Am I not enough, Zagreus?_ I know you have needs that I am not always here to fulfill, but I... _I thought you cared._ " Thanatos muttered and, if Zagreus didn't know him better, the prince would've thought Than was trying not to cry. Gods... _what did he even do?_

"Than, no, listen to me, gorgeous-" Zagreus tried, but Thanatos didn't seem eager to listen to his ' _empty_ ' words. The taller man growled and leaned down, an ugly hunger to mark what is his coursing through his entire being. Than frowned, suddenly opening his mouth and biting down on the prince's neck, his fangs bruising the skin and piercing it slightly, earning a metallic tinge from the small trickle of blood they brought up in their wake. Zagreus gasped and groaned at the intoxicating feeling, baring his neck more for Thanatos to bite into as much as he liked, before the older god pulled back, laving his tongue over the mark he made, making his lover shudder. "I thought... you were _mine_." Thanatos whispered and the pain in his tone made Zagreus' heart ache.

_He hurt Than._

" _Blood and Darkness_ , listen to me, Thanatos!" Zagreus whined and, despite his current feelings, Thanatos sighed and nodded slightly, giving Zagreus a chance to explain, wanting this whole mess to be clarified. The prince bit his lip, trying to come up with a good explanation, after which he finally spoke up in a soft, apologetic tone. "You are the only one for me, Than. What happened back there was nothing but a _stupid_ idea of mine to get you all riled up..." Zagreus murmured, Thanatos listening to him carefully. "I don't have any feelings for Meg and you know it. I know she confessed to me, but I never accepted her offer. I don't have eyes for anyone but you, my love... please, you _have_ to believe me." 

Thanatos weighed Zag's words carefully for a while, trying to figure out if they were genuine or not. He stood silent, which made Zagreus feel increasingly nervous, because if he fucked up his relationship with the man he loved the most just because of a mistake, _he's truly a hopeless idiot_. 

After a while, though, Thanatos brought himself up to speak. "So... let me get this straight." He started, his tone just a little less cold than before. "You tried to make me jealous, is what you are saying, Zag? What were you even hoping to achieve?" Thanatos questioned, his words making Zag flush, averting his gaze in embarrassment. Should he even tell Than about the reason behind all of this? It's shameful, after all, an obsession he got burdened by out of the blue. Then again... this is _Than_ he is speaking to. And Zagreus shares everything with Than, because he trusts the man with his very existence.

Sighing, Zagreus looked back at Thanatos with a gaze that screamed about his shame, but he wasn't going to back down now. "...Would you be mad if I said I wanted you to bite me?" He asked, Thanatos raising an eyebrow questioningly, as if urging Zagreus to keep going, to continue this intriguing train of thought. "It's just... Ever since we kissed all deeply back then in the hallway and I found out about your fangs, I couldn't stop thinking about them, Than. I have been dreaming about you, about those fangs sinking into my skin, _about you marking me all over_ \- It's been driving me crazy! Do you even know what you are doing to me, love? I missed you so much I couldn't bear it and I just... _I wanted you to wish to stay home longer._ " Zagreus explained, once again averting his gaze, brows knit together tight as he waited for Thanatos' answer.

Than blinked idly for a while before he hummed, "And you thought making me get jealous was going to convince me to stay home longer? Zag..." Thanatos smirked, leaning closer to Zag's face. " _I believe I have to teach you a lesson about the consequences of making Death be entirely, overly-possessive over you._ " He teased, making Zagreus shudder at his deep tone, before their lips met in a hungry kiss Thanatos had entire dominion over. 

Usually, Than wanted to be as loving and careful as possible with Zagreus. When they met out in the depths of Hell, Thanatos would often stumble across a bruised, battered and wounded Zagreus who was trying his best to make an escape. The sight of his prince in such a condition made Death Incarnate settle his mind on keeping Zagreus out of harm's way as much as possible whenever it came to their relationship, so he settled for trying to be as gentle as he could with the youth. But now... that ugly hunger Thanatos felt whenever he let his eyes roam freely over Zagreus' lean, fit form was clawing its way back inside of him and the older god was actually willing to let it take over. For once.

As their tongues rubbed against each other, Thanatos shifted his position and made Zagreus shuffle up the bed in return, trying to balance focusing on not stumbling in any way and getting his tongue as deep down Zag's throat as it could go. Zagreus, who was usually trying to put up a fight against those who challenged him, allowed himself to be utterly at Thanatos' mercy this time around, surrendering and moaning softly as he felt Thanatos drag his fangs over Zag's tongue and bottom lip when he pulled away from their kiss. The prince was dazed and panting softly, watching the elder with a curious gaze, as if asking Than what he wanted to do, to which Thanatos replied with another smirk and nothing else. 

_Curse how utterly gorgeous this man can be._

Thanatos had a lot in mind when it came to ways of making Zagreus know he was _his_ and his alone. But since his beloved prince was so obsessed with the existence of his fangs, Thanatos realized that, for once, he could abide by the youth's wishes. But nobody said he wasn't going to add his own twist to it, did they? "Don't move." Thanatos instructed, and the tone of his voice certainly made Zagreus more than willing to cooperate. He always loved hearing Than's voice dip low like that, because it sounded commanding, authoritarian, and Zagreus was _living_ for it and for the shivers it caused inside his body. Thanatos pulled away and shifted out of the room for a moment, Zagreus mentally praying that the taller wouldn't just suddenly leave for work already, his nerves easing as soon as Than returned with some black, silk scarves in his hands. What was the elder even planning to do with those?

"You are going to learn whom you belong to, Zagreus. And by the end of this, the only word you will be able to say will be _my name_ , I promise you that." Thanatos muttered, placing the scarves at Zag's side as he shuffled closer. Zagreus bit his lip and nodded eagerly, allowing Than to start taking off his clothes, removing the red garments one by one until Zagreus was left in nothing but his underwear. Satisfied, Thanatos pulled back and picked up the scarves again, before he looked over at Zagreus and said, "I am going to use these to tie you up and blindfold you. If you feel uncomfortable, do _not_ hesitate to tell me. I may be upset, but I would never do anything against your will, Zag." Thanatos explained.

Zagreus groaned softly and nodded, " _Gods_ , Than, I love it when you get so into something." The prince hummed, Thanatos fighting the urge to grace him with a smile for his adorable eagerness, still set on teaching Zagreus that valuable lesson he talked about. Since he got his lover's consent, Thanatos tied the first scarf around Zagreus' head, covering the prince's eyes and taking away his sight for the time being, throwing Zag into a sea of endless, deep darkness. Afterwards, Thanatos leaned down and slowly began biting all over Zagreus' exposed body, starting from his neck and continuing down his chest, all the way down to his torso, coaxing moans and delighted groans out of the younger male in return. Death Incarnate felt a strange sense of pride fill him at the sight of his marks adorning his lover's body and the fact that Zagreus was hard and straining in his underwear from nothing but a bit of biting was not something to ignore, either.

The prince felt acutely aware of every sound around him now that his sight was no longer there, but he did his best to be good and stay still, moaning and shuddering at the bites placed on his skin, twitching a little when Thanatos suddenly flipped him around, taking a hold of his wrists and binding them to the headboard with two more of the silken scarves. 

Zagreus felt embarrassed, but also extremely turned on by this entire turn of events. He was now kneeling on the mattress, his bottom facing Thanatos, the older god admiring his handiwork as he traced the prince's thigh teasingly, earning a shuddering groan from Zagreus. "Feeling good, Zag?" Thanatos murmured, leaning over Zagreus' back, cold hands now leaving trails of heat behind as they caressed the smaller man's bare sides. Zagreus moaned softly, the feeling somehow way more intense when he wasn't able to see, a small series of whispers leaving his lips, " _Yes. Blood and Darkness, Than, yes..._ " 

Thanatos smirked, eagerly returning to his task of covering Zagreus in his marks, willing to show the rest of the world the prince belonged to _him_ and him alone. Zagreus couldn't help but moan and gasp, jolting or shuddering with each bite Thanatos left over his skin, along his nape, down his spine and even on the dip of his lower back. Once he reached that place, Thanatos tugged Zagreus' underwear down, leaving the prince completely bare in front of him, admiring how flushed the youth was and how hard his length was between his legs. Zagreus, sensing that Thanatos was most likely staring, flushed and huffed in embarrassment, "D-Don't stare..." to which Thanatos chuckled softly, amused by how submissive his beloved could be at times.

"How could I not when you are stark naked in front of me?" Thanatos murmured, smirking again when he was rewarded with a groan from Zagreus, before he realized he felt way too overly dressed for this occasion. Death Incarnate made quick work of his own garments and the sounds of his heavy jewelry being dumped on the ground and his black clothes being fiddled with made Zagreus whine out loud, "Than... That's not fair, love, I want to see you too..." He protested, but Thanatos wasn't willing to give him what he wanted just yet. After all, this was still meant to be a lesson and Zagreus needed to learn it properly. "Not yet, Zag. _Not until you scream my name_." Than murmured in that deep voice again and Zagreus could do nothing but moan, nodding in excitement, all rearing to go.

Thanatos made sure he himself was naked as well before he bowed over Zag's back, allowing the smaller to feel his hardness rub against his backside in a teasing manner. Considering none of them were expecting any of this to happen (which meant none had any oil to use at the ready), Thanatos had to think of a quick way to make his fingers slick for the sake of working Zag open properly. Huffing, the elder traced Zag's side with one hand all the way to the prince's chest, flicking one of Zag's nipples in the process, then up along the column of his throat from beneath and until his fingers reached Zagreus' slightly parted lips. " _Open up._ " Thanatos ordered, Zagreus doing as told when he sensed a soft pressure against his lips, moaning softly when he felt Than's fingers push into his mouth, followed by the command to ' _suck_.' 

_By the Gods, the sounds Zagreus made while doing his bidding were erotic enough to drive Thanatos insane._

Zagreus' hips twitched and bucked a little, his length leaking copiously between his legs from the stimulation as he sucked on Than's fingers lovingly. Thanatos groaned softly behind him, grinding against Zag's backside until he deemed his fingers slippery enough to work for what he had in mind. Pulling them away instead, he moved his hand down to Zag's entrance, humming questioningly for the youth's approval. "Just do it, Than, please!" Zagreus begged, but Thanatos wasn't going to do so this soon. He wanted to drive Zagreus crazy, so he was certainly going to take his sweet time. 

Rubbing two of his digits against Zagreus' hole, Thanatos teased the rim and circled it, making small, choked moans escape Zagreus, who was trying to push back against them and get the fingers to penetrate him. Each time he would attempt it, Thanatos would pull his hand away, leaving Zagreus aching and whining, wanting the prince to learn his place. After about four more repeats of that, Zagreus seemed to get the idea and his stubbornness died down considerably, a low groan leaving him as he let Than do as he pleased at his own pace. Thanatos rewarded him by pushing in one of his fingers.

Zagreus bit his lip hard, his face burning bright red. The stretch was new, but it wasn't really uncomfortable. What made him more embarrassed was the thought of being this exposed and eager all for Than, but then again, he loved every single moment of it and the blindfold around his eyes certainly made things ten times better. Thanatos was slow and calculated in his movements, tugging on Zag's rim at times to spread the prince open, earning more of those delicious sounds the youth made from the stimulus in return, his own length twitching in response. As eager as Thanatos was to bury himself inside Zag and make the man forget about anyone else for a long time, he knew he had to be careful with the prep if he wanted Zagreus to not feel any discomfort.

As time passed, Thanatos worked more of his fingers inside of Zagreus, up until he had four of the digits pumping in and out of the smaller man's greedy entrance. Zagreus was a mess, disheveled and begging, trembling with the need to release and trying his best to get Than to fuck him, but Thanatos had a goal and he was willing to see it through, no matter how enticing his prince looked. "What do you have to say for yourself, Zagreus? Have you learned your lesson?" Thanatos murmured, bowed over Zag's back, kissing idly at the male's nape as Zagreus moaned and shuddered. 

"T-Than-" Zagreus panted, tugging against his restraints as he did. Thanatos hummed in response, jabbing Zag's prostate once with his fingers, Zagreus gasping and moaning louder in return, his burning toes curling at the feeling. He was so close, oh so close, but Thanatos was not letting him cum! "Y-Yes! _Fuck_ , Than-" 

Thanatos couldn't help but smirk again. Seems like his methods are efficient, just like he loves them to be.

"Who do you belong to?" He questioned in his dominant tone, eager to see if his so-called _'lesson'_ would actually pay off. Zagreus groaned and heatedly muttered, " _You... You, Thanatos!_ " Than hummed lovingly, kissing Zag's neck again before he growled, " _Say my name again..._ " 

Zagreus whined, but he ended up complying nonetheless. "T-Thanatos!" He gasped and Than pumped his fingers inside of him a couple more times before pulling them out, leaving Zagreus all needy and aching. He gripped Zag's hips tight, lining himself up, but not yet pressing in, much to the prince's displeasure. "You are all mine, Zag. _Mine_... Are you not?" The taller murmured questioningly and at that point, Zagreus could do nothing more but nod and shudder, Thanatos seeming pleased with the reaction. "Please, Than... Please! I-I am _yours_ , yes, but _Blood and Darkness, just take me already!_ " Zagreus begged heatedly and, well...

_Who is Thanatos to say no for so long?_

"As you wish, your highness." Than said teasingly, suddenly pushing himself into Zag's awaiting body all in one go, basking in the choked moan Zagreus let out, only to feel the youth clench around him tight and spasm, his orgasm hitting him just from being breached. Thanatos was surprised that Zag came from that alone, but he probably should've expected it considering how much he kept his lover on the edge. Zagreus was beautiful like this, coming undone before Than's eyes, twitching and moaning in delight as Thanatos allowed him to get through it properly before starting up his thrusts. He wasn't _that_ cruel after all.

Once Zagreus seemed to have gotten off from his high, Thanatos wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding him close in a tight embrace as he started up his thrusts. The prince moaned Thanatos' name over and over, just like the elder predicted before and Than felt himself fall ten times deeper in love with the beautiful man calling out to him again and again in such a pretty, heated voice. Zagreus was wonderful and Thanatos...

_He couldn't help it that he feared he lost him earlier._

The memory of the way Zag interacted with Megaera back inside the lounge washed over Than's mind for a split second and it caused him to speed up considerably, fucking into Zagreus with reckless abandon that caused the prince to sob in pleasure, broken syllables of Than's name leaving his parted, slightly puffy lips (from their kissing and from him sucking on Than's fingers). Zagreus tugged against his restraints hard enough he could feel the fabric digging into his wrists, but he was too far gone to care, too busy getting lost in the intense pleasure washing over his body from all sides.

Thanatos could feel his climax start to rush towards him at top speed the more Zagreus called his name and moaned for him in such a lovely tone. It sounded like the most beautiful song Than ever heard and it didn't take him much longer to reach his peak, suddenly biting down hard on Zagreus' neck, letting his fangs sink inside the skin and the soft tissue of muscle as he coated the prince's walls with his release. In return, Zagreus reached his own climax a second time, moaning Than's name in a slurred voice as he made a mess on the sheets, back arching, tears staining the scarf wrapped around his eyes from the overstimulation. 

_It was absolute bliss._

After taking a moment to come down from their high, the two could get a better grip on the reality of what just happened. Than felt extremely aware now that he just fucked Zagreus' stubbornness right out of him while Zagreus felt exactly like he got his stubbornness fucked out of him for good. Death Incarnate realized that Zagreus must be getting uncomfortable in his position so he pulled out slowly before making quick work of undoing Zag's bindings, as well as the blindfold around the prince's eyes. 

Zagreus shifted to lay on his back, his eyes adjusting to the light of the room. Once they did, he let them wander over Than's naked, gorgeous physique, flushing even more as he muttered, "I can't believe... someone as beautiful as you is my lover..." He trailed off dreamily, making Than huff in embarrassment before he left to retrieve some washcloths, as well as some clean sheets for the bed. 

The cleanup didn't take too long, but once they were done with it (well, mostly Than since Zag was too tired and blissed out to do much), they slid together under the covers, Thanatos taking the time to look over the marks he made all over Zagreus' body. There were bites everywhere, but what actually made him feel guilty were the bruises around the prince's wrist from being tied to the headboard, above all else. Zagreus could tell Than felt worried for him now, so he smiled in reassurance, chuckling softly, "That was amazing, love... don't worry about it, okay? I am so happy... Truly." He said, tone gentle and sweet. Thanatos sighed, before he took a hold of Zag's hands gingerly, only to spend the next couple of minutes just showering the male's bruised wrists with apologetic butterfly kisses, making Zag flush and smile fondly.

"Never took you for this much of a romantic, Than..." Zag murmured teasingly, making Thanatos hum. "I am always romantic if it's about you, Zag." Even as he said that, though, Zagreus could tell Thanatos still felt a bit worried after all that happened. So he reached one hand up, cupped his lover's cheek and hummed, "What's the matter, beautiful? Are you... upset?" The prince said, Than just sighing as he leaned into the warmth of his beloved's touch. He turned his head to place a kiss on the palm of Zag's hand before he spoke, "I suppose I was just... _afraid,_ Zagreus. You know I am not used to trusting others and when I saw you with Megaera like that... _something inside of me terribly ached._ I thought you wanted to leave me because I cannot be here with you as long as you would like. I know I am not the best possible partner, but-"

Zagreus just kissed him deeply. It was soft, gentle and full of affection and it honestly did wonders to Thanatos' awful anxieties. Pulling back, Zagreus brushed his fingers through Than's white hair and smiled, "I said it before and I will say it again, there is no one else I would rather have than you, Thanatos. It's not your fault that you can't be here for long, so I was never once mad at you for it, love... _I just missed you_. And I am happier than ever that you spend time with me. I love you, alright? Never forget that." Zagreus mused, kissing Than's forehead as the two of them cuddled together under the sheets, drifting into a pleasant slumber. Thanatos felt relieved Zagreus said what he said and, honestly... 

Now that he thinks about it, having fangs certainly brought him nothing but benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> That was rougher than what I usually write, right? Right?? Anyway, hope I did well! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ^ ^
> 
> REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for either these two, write them down in the comments below for me to check out and choose from! Thank you for reading my works!


End file.
